Various hydraulic systems and methods for traction drive of tractors or the like are already known in the art. These commonly include the hydraulic components of pumps, motors, and valves, all of which are directed at powering the drive or traction wheels of the vehicle. However, the known prior art systems are relatively complex and thereby require relatively elaborate valving or the like in order to achieve the results achieved by this invention.
Accordingly, this invention provides a hydraulic system for traction drive wherein the system is simplified and reliable in performing the function of diverting the hydraulic power from one spinning wheel to another wheel which is then capable of moving the vehicle. Subsequently, when the vehicle has been moved, then the previous spinning wheel automatically receives the required hydraulic pressure for again regaining its drive and the mobilization of the vehicle.
The present invention provides for a simplified and ready hydraulic line and fuse connection for installation on a hydraulically driven tractor or the like, and the tractor may be a three-wheel or four-wheel arrangement.
This invention provides for a fluid-flow valve which is arranged to serve as a fuse in the hydraulic drive system for the traction of a vehicle. Further, the arrangement is such that the fuse can be readily inserted into a hydraulic system for assuring that the vehicle will always have traction of at least a wheel which is not subject to tractionless spinning.
Still further, the system of this invention can be applied to either or simultaneously to both the forward and reverse drives of the vehicle.